Sin Título
by Mafer1412
Summary: este es mi primer fic espero que les guste. Esta situado al terminar la batalla de Hogwarts. No tiene titulo porq no encontre ninguno apropiado si tienen algunas sugerencia las aceptare con gusto.


_chicos es mi primer fic, bueno no es el primero que escribo pero si el primero que publico. Por favor sean buenos y si ven alguna falta ortografica, gramatical o de redaccion porfa diganme para arreglarlo._

_Declaimer: los personajes no son mios, porq si lo fueran abria escrito un octavo libro,todo pertenece a la gra mente de J.K y yo solo los uso un rato para calmar mis ganas de escribir._

_Sin mas preambulos los dejo con mi historia:_

**Sin Título**

Todo acababa de terminar El Señor Tenebroso había caído, todo estaba tranquilo; Harry se dirigió al Gran Comedor para hablar con Ron y Hermione estaba aturdido por lo que acababa de pasar y no solo por la caída de Voldemort si no también por lo que había ocurrido en la Sala de los Menesteres. Desde hacia años sospechaba que sus amigos sentían algo el uno por el otro pero había pensado que podían llegar a besarse.

Llego al Gran Comedor pero para su sorpresa sus amigos no estaban allí, en cambio estaba Ginny reunida con el reto de los Weasley que se encontraban con los cuerpos de Fred, Tonks y Lupin. La Señora Weasley estaba sumida en un mar de lagrimas arrodillada junto al cuerpo inerte de su hijo, al igual que George.

Harry se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Ginny, se paró a su lado y le dijo:

- ¿Quieres dar un paseo por el lago? Quiero hablarte de algo

La chica asintió complacida y salio con Harry del Gran Comedor, llegaron al vestíbulo y salieron a los jardines caminaron un rato, cuando llegaron al lago se detuvieron y empezaron a caminar de nuevo pero un poco mas tranquilamente, de repente se volvieron a detener y Harry se paro frente a Ginny.

- Ginny te quiero confesar algo -dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos

- ¿Qué es Harry? - dijo Ginny un poco intrigada

- Bueno... quiero decirte que... que te he extrañado mucho desde que me fui y quiero que volvamos -le confesó Harry tomándola de las manos.

Ginny que estaba atenta a lo que decía el chico se sonrojo un poco pero aun así le lanzó los brazos al cuello y lo abrazo con fuerza y le susurro al oído:

- También te he extrañado mucho Harry y me encantaría volver contigo - dijo ella soltándose y dirigiéndole una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Quieres caminar un poco mas y luego volver al Gran Comedor? - dijo Harry tomándola de la mano.

- Claro me encantaría - dijo la muchacha muy alegremente

Empezaron a caminar a lo largo del lago unos minutos mas. Cuando de repente se vieron a dos personas a la sombra de un árbol besándose.

- ¿Quiénes serán? - le pregunto Ginny a Harry quien logro atisbar a lo lejos una cabellera roja

- Creo que se quienes son ¡vamos! - dijo Harry tirando de la mano de la chica

Ginny un tanto desconcertada se dejo guiar hasta aquel lugar, fueron disminuyendo el paso hasta que la muchacha se dio cuenta de que eran su hermano y su mejor amiga. Tiró de la mano de Harry que se había detenido y fueron hasta aquel árbol. Ron y Hermione no se dieron cuenta de ahí estaban Harry y Ginny por que se besaban de una manera tierna y apasionada pero a la vez muy delicada.

Harry estaba allí plantado viendo a sus amigo y pensó ¿por qué no asustarlos?,Ron me debe una. Así que se acercó un poco soltándose de la mano de la chica y les grito con tono divertido:

- ¿QUE RAYOS ESTAN HACIENDO?

Sus amigo se asustaron y se separaron de inmediato ruborizándose al máximo, se dieron media vuelta y vieron a Ginny y a Harry, allí plantados delante de ellos. Luego un silencio incómodo los atrapó a todos. Pasaron unos segundos y hasta que Ron dijo:

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Por lo que veo lo mismo que tu - le respondió Harry con tono divertido

-¿Pero Hermione por que no me dijiste que tu y Ron... ya sabes están saliendo? - dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a Hermione

- Por si no te habías dado cuenta Ginny Voldemort acaba de caer- dijo Hermione

- Si pero igual me siento feliz por ustedes - dijo Ginny abrazando a su amiga

- Y ustedes... están juntos de nuevo? - preguntó Ron

- Si y ahora nada nos va separar - dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa y mirando a Ginny

- Pues yo digo lo mismo ahora que tengo a Hermione nada ni nadie nos puede separar-dijo Ron que había abrazado a Hermione y estaba dispuesto a besarla lo cual hizo; Harry y Ginny los imitaron. Pasados unos minutos se separaron y empezaron a reírse sin motivo alguno, luego de casi diez minutos riendo emprendieron camino hacia el gran comedor Ron y Hermione se fueron tomados de las manos y Harry y Ginny también.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor y hay se encontraron con los demás Weasleys, cuando llegaron la señora Weasley preguntó:

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- dijo viendo las sonrisas en las caras de los chicos

Todos se sonrieron unos a otros hasta que Ron dijo:

- Bueno yo estoy feliz porque estoy saliendo con la chica mas linda del mundo - dijo mirando a Hermione que se había sonrojado.

- Y yo estoy feliz por que estoy saliendo con Harry - dijio Ginny muy emocionada

La señora Weasley estaba perpleja y entonces fue hacia donde se encontraban y le dio un fuerte abrazo a todos. Luego de un rato en el Gran Comedor los chicos se fueron a la sala común, una vez allá se dieron cuenta de que de que estaba vacía y se sentaron en un sofá; enpezaron a hablar, después de un rato Harry se levantó y dijo:

- Voy a subir necesito descansar, nos vemos mañana.

- Yo también voy a subir necesito descansar un poco - dijo Ginny frotándose los ojos con las manos que parecían somnolientos - vienes Hermione, preguntó.

- No luego voy, pero gracias - dijo ella con amabilidad

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó y hecho una ojeada a la cama de Ron que estaba intacta. Luego bajo un poco preocupado y vio que Ginny también estaba bajando,s e acerco y le preguntó:

- Has visto a Ron no subió anoche

- No, no lo he visto pero Hermione tampoco subió ayer no es raro - dijo ella paseando la mirada por la sala común - pero creo que los encontré - dijo señalando a un sofá, Harry se volteo en efecto hay estaba sus amigos dormidos: Hermione estaba abrazada al pecho de Ron y él tenia su cabeza apoyada encima de la de ella y la mano encima de su cabello. Harry miro a Ginny con una mirada cómplice y le dijo:

- Creo que deberíamos despertarlos ¿no crees?

- Si así desayunamos todos juntos pero intenta despertarlos con calma

- Esta bien

Se dirigieron al sofá en silencio y Harry despertó a sus amigos,bajaron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron en la mesa de Griffyndor con los demás Weasleys cuando terminaron de comer el señor Weasley dijo:

-Tengo buenas chicos hoy volvemos a la Madriguera, Muriel ya envió todo lo que dejamos allá, así que nuestras pertenencias ya están alla y queremos que Harry y Hermione vengan con nosotros bueno si ustedes quieren claro - terminó el señor weasñey

- Me encantaría ir con ustedes señor Weasley - dijo Harry estrechándole la mano

- Y tu qué dices Hermione? quieres venir con nosotros? porque como Ron y tu están saliendo no creo que quieran separarse ¿verdad? - dijo el señor Weasley

- Me encantaría ir con ustedes señor Weasley seria un honor - dijo Hermione también estrechándole la mano al señor Weasley - Pero mañana tengo que hacer algo muy importante.

- ¿Qué tienes que hacer mañana querida? - pregunto la señora Weasley mirándola

- Tengo que ir a Australia para buscar a mis padres

- Yo te puedo ayudar Hermione, mañana temprano te acompañaré a buscarlos - dijo el señor Weasley

- Gracias señor Weasley se lo agradezco mucho

- Pero entonces yo también quiero ir - saltó Ron muy serio

- Pero Ron ¿cómo vas a ir? - dijo Hermione mirándolo

- Bueno; es que no me quiero separar de ti - dijo tomándola de la mano y ella se sonrojo un poco - Además si vamos a estar juntos tengo que conocer a mis futuros suegros ¿no? - bromeo Ron.

Todos rieron menos Hermione que parecía preocupada

- Pero Ron... - empezó ella

- No se; diga mas mañana me voy contigo cariño - la cortó Ron pero con una voz tierna y haciendo que ella se sonrojara ligeramente - además no me perdonaría si algo te pasara - termino él y al mismo tiempo la besó.

- Un minuto ¿cómo nos iremos a la Madriguera? - preguntó George

- Con un traslador claro - dijo el señor Weasley consultando su reloj de pulsera - y creo que deberíamos salir por que ya casi es la hora - y se levantó

Los demás lo imitaron y salieron a los jardines,se reunieron alrededor de un viejo sombrero lo tocaron; Harry volvió a sentir esa rara sensación de succión, el piso desapareció y él cerró los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir ya estaban en el patio de la Madriguera y todo volvía a ser normal.

_Si les gusto dejen un Review y si nos les gusto igual dejen un Review, acepto todo tipo de criticas sean buenas o malas besos Mafer _


End file.
